Lotus Prince
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: Every few decades, the villagers offer a sacrifice of their purest maiden to the demon in order to preserve prosperity. Now Allen Walker returns to this village...with no recollection. ADOPTED IT BY Atsuma-1 !
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

Disclaimer I do not own any DGM. All rights belong to Hoshino Katsura, the author and illustrator.

Summary: There was once a village that was cursed and blessed by a Demon Prince. The prince demanded for them to give their purest and innocent bride to him in return he will give prosperity for their plague village. They were happy yet sad at the fact they will give their courting age of purest man or woman to the prince. This had continued on for few decades now, Allen Walker, a boy from the outside village and is already finished with training with his mentor found himself back in the village that he finds so familiar and nostalgia with. What will happen when it was he, who the prince wanted all this time? What had happen between the two? Meetings, flashbacks, romance, hurt and comfort, and reunion take's place.

Inspired by the picture of "++Yullen:Lotus prince++ by =rebornedphoenix" and is a gift to her, hope you like, girl and thank thee for the inspiration.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Three boys and one girl were having a race through the grassy and treeless field in the clear blue sky, all of them standing out with their appearances; all around the same age, if not then just older by a year of two. A boy that was seven-years had brown hair at his chin and silver eyes full of life just like his smile shine with pureness, wearing his dull color kimono that had black lines. The other two that were by his sides were around 10-years or so; a hyper-active boy with vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes full of optimism and care-free aura with his equal red kimono. The other so close to the brown hair was a child with dark, navy blue hair that simmers like the moon close to his shoulders, his equal sharp, cobalt eyes full of concern and affection for the boy he was close to, wearing a black with silver etched kimono. Last, in front of them was a girl that was a year older than the brown-haired boy, her forest color hair in twin pigtails and her caterpillar color kimono with etches of amethyst, just like her eyes full of kindness and compassion for the boys lagging behind her.

"Oi, you guys are slow!" The forest haired girl called out, turning around and walking backwards. Waving her hand at the slowpokes that were lagging there pace.

The red-haired boy just laugh, dismissing the comment with a wave of his hand, "Sorry, Lenalee. It's just that Yu-chan wants to stick close to Moyashi-chan and I just want to tease the two couples."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME "YU-CHAN, BAKA USAGI! IT'S KANDA!" The navy hair boy name Yu Kanda. Or just Kanda yelled in irritation. Entwining his hands with the brown haired boy, who only scowled at the nickname.

"Lavi, it's ALLEN. Get it right." The brown haired boy name Allen reminded the red-head boy name Lavi. Both him and his lover glaring at him, making the hyper-active man cower in their glare.

"...Got it." He said, through inside, he would do more teasing later and smirking at the two later.

"And Baka Usagi. Don't call Allen 'Moyashi', because only I can call him that." Kanda added, hugging Allen shoulders, pressing his lips on his cheeks and glaring at the red-head.

Allen immediately blushed and try to pry the older boy off of him since they were doing this in front of Lavi and Lenalee, "YU! Not in front of Lavi and Lenalee!" He whined, who knows what Lavi will tease next and Lenalee might gossip about the attention he was having from Kanda and Komui doesn't want anything that might corrupt his little sister.

"So?" He joked, not missing the worried tone from his Allen, but continued to foreplay a bit. He pressed his lips on his Moyashi pale cheeks, soon pecking butterfly kisses along from his blushing cheeks to his soft and rosy lips, pressing them lightly.

Allen then created about ten new shades of red, he was about to protest when Kanda kept his lips in place on Allen, his prying become more pressing.

"MMPF!" Allen shrieked, he wanted Yu to show his affection when they're not in public.

Fortunately for the brown-haired boy, Kanda stop his prying and left his lips from his Allen. He look unsatisfied, but he soon place his head next to Allen slightly red ear and whispered seductively, "I'll stop for now, but I'll get what I want later, kay Moyashi?"

He blushed one more time and voluntarily nodded, but soon lightly punch his navy-haired lover on his shoulder as payback.

"AW! The both of you are SO CUTE!" Lenalee squealed, she needed to add this later to her doushinji and writing when she gets home later.

"Yep. Yu-chan, what did you whispered to Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked, smirking in amusement when their lovey-dovey eyes turned to a hard glare at the hyperactive man, that soon cocky smirk falling into a nervous smile as he sweat-drop from the intense glare.

"Lavi/Baka Usagi..." They both called in a eerie calm voice. The tone that would promise a lot of pain to the red-head if he didn't run soon.

Lavi turned to Lenalee, his hands clasped together like a prayer and his eyes pleading for her to save him from the two devil couples that would make mince-meat out of him soon if she didn't save him.

Lenalee reconsider a moment before answering; if she said 'no', then it'll get a lot messy and bloody later when they're both are done. If she said 'yes', then the two will never forgive her and never show her any of their 'moments'...

She had to think hard and make a choice fast that won't get any blood or any cold shoulder when she answered...It was then she felt a click come inside her head.

"Hey Allen-kun and Kanda-kun. Instead of killing Lavi, how about I tell you about a tradition that happens every few decades in our village?" Lenalee offered, smiling. She had Nii-san tell her about this particular tradition to her, especially when she read one of the village books.

If Allen and Lenalee were paying more attention, they would see Lavi and Kanda stiffened with anxiety, but soon covered it with their usual image.

"Sure. I don't mind." Allen answered, being polite and interested. His previous rage gone and now curiosity at Lenalee new subject.

"Che." Kanda said, through he would give some worried glance to Allen.

"SURE AS LONG AS IT'S INTERESTING I DON'T MIND LENALEE!" Lavi yelled, grateful that the couple anger were gone, but also just like Kanda he exchanged glances between the two.

Lenalee took their answer's respectfully and soon made herself a seat on the grassy field with the three boys a few feet away from her, huddling close to her. Their ears perking as Lenalee went into her story-telling, something she always liked to do.

"You see, several decades ago before the village was as you see now. The village was very poor in climate, farming, water, even the villagers were sick and dying every day..." She started to speak, waiting for any response from them. Through they weren't going to, if they did interrupt Lenalee would give a death glare to them.

"It was one day, a lone villager who went to the river to find some water to give to her family, but just like the day before it was dry. THEN, she noticed a bright color out of place in that dry pond when she went to find another water source. Did you know what it was that stood out? A small, healthy lotus. To the villager, a lotus always find themselves taking it's nutrients and giving prosperity in ponds and river full of water...Yet why did this empty drought lake had a single lotus? She approached the pond closer to examine the lotus when her dirt and dry skin feet felt some moisture at least ten-feet from the pond, she then realized it was water! Feeling joyous, she then claim the lotus as a luck and took some of the water enough to give to her family and left some in the pond. Her family was happy, the villagers and farmers were confused and jealous, they demanded the lone villager to where she had find the water and did not share it with the other that had needed it...Did you know what she did next?" Lenalee asked, stopping and taking a breath before continuing.

"She told them where they were just like her pure heart had did. She did not want to see the village nor her friends and family to suffer because of her selfishness. All were joyous, but was soon short-lived when they only find a puddle...Something that was not enough to feed the village, tend to it's farms, and cannot help the sick and needed. Chaos broke out, the villagers became selfish. Fighting over who needed the water the most till the Village kindest and strong hearted Elder came by, hearing the rumors that had spread and to see for himself. "Indeed there was water. Indeed there was not enough to feed nor help the entire village. But what had baffled him was the lotus and the village woman that found it?" He thought to himself. The Elder turned to the villager that had first found the water and told of them where the location was. He asked, "My kind girl, do you know why the water had find you first when the rest could not find it?" The pure village girl only answered in the most kindest and polite tone,"No I do not know why. But I do know that it was the lotus that had caught my eye. That's why I knew that there was water." The Elder then realized it was the girl soul that had brought the village salvation, even through it was a little, it was enough to know that the lotus had chosen her." Lenalee stopped again, catching her breath.

"What happens next, Lenalee?" Allen asked, looking more interested by the minute. He was sitting in Kanda lap with his strong arms caging his petite waist and his legs trapping with Allen slender looking one's. Kanda grip had tighten and lessen each time more of the story is told, but at least he had Allen in his lap, that's enough to have Allen so close to him. Lavi on the otherhand had heard this story several times before, he even read it himself! Every time he hear this, it's just gets more interesting by the day!

"What had happen next had change the village life forever. The lotus that the young girl had lightly touch earlier soon glowed, shocking the villagers on the phenomenon that the appearance that had happen next was a beautiful man that looked like an angel or a certain God. We don't know who he actually look's like except the elders and the adults. All we know was that he demanded something from the villagers and in exchange, he wanted one thing...Sacrifice. He then reveal himself to be a demon, a demon Prince of the Lotus. That info had shock the villagers and soon began to fear the man except for the young girl and the Elder himself. The Prince only wanted a pure maiden that he chooses by the mark he place on them, by the coming of age the villagers must give their pure maiden to the demon and in exchange, the villagers wanted their village to be saved and be in prosperity for as long as they can. The first offer was the girl that had found the lotus and water; Her family despaired as the elders did and the children she was so kind to, but the villagers didn't show any remorse as long as the village was saved. And then it became a tradition that continued on for several decades..." Lenalee stopped at mid-sentence, giving a sad expression, her smile started to waver.

"...In the end, no one knew what happen to the those that had been given to the demon...But they believe that the Prince of the Lotus was searching for his destined one, it took several decades for him to find him or her even till now. So that's it for now, I'm not really sure what happens next." Lenalee concluded, standing up and brushing off the dirt and grass, putting up a smile to the boys that were listening.

Allen was shocked as Kanda and Lavi were pretending to be shock at Lenalee story-telling that was amazing as usual.

"Wow, that's was a wonderful story-telling, Lenalee!" Allen praised the forest-haired girl politely, finding the story interesting.

"Yep, Lenalee. Sugoi!" Lavi praised as well, sending a thumbs up, smiling.

"Che. It was interesting." Kanda comment as usual, having his stoic image still up when commenting sappy stuff.

"Ariagotou." She thanked the boys,taking Kanda comment as a praise. "But, we have to keep this a secret. Normally, the children shouldn't know about this tradition that happens at the coming of age." She informed them, Komui nii-san made her promise to keep this a secret, especially with that grave look he had.

"All right!" Allen promised, he wasn't that blind to the world; he knew when there was a situation he could understand and this was one of them. A joyful smile erupt in his angelic expression in Kanda arms.

"Sure." Lavi and Kanda said in unison, looking at each other when they had said it. Kanda was disgusted like dead fish while Lavi was just happy like a jumping bunny.

Allen suddenly gasped and look at the direction of where the sun is. Realizing what time it is now, he jumped up from Kanda lap and soon made a dash for it, heading toward the village leaving a disgruntled Kanda and two confusing Lavi and Lenalee.

"OI! MOYASHI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Kanda bellowed at the boy that was running, the way he had run like that and looking behind his back, he could've sworn he seen his moyashi disappearing and leaving him.

Allen looked back and stop for a moment yelling back to his lover, "SORRY KANDA! I HAVE TO GO HOME AND MEET UP WITH MANA!" With that, he soon started to run again, eventually disappearing their vision.

Lenalee didn't miss the worried look from Kanda. Lavi didn't miss it as well, both child sending a worried glance to their navy-haired friend, who was worried about his moyashi.

Kanda suddenly stood up and made a mad dash after Allen, worried about the omen that was pooling within him. He headed to the village as he can, the safety of his Allen was on stake here!

"Allen...Please don't disappear till I get there..." Kanda whisper to himself, hoping that Allen didn't leave him alone when he get there.

Lavi and Lenalee, worried about their moody friend worried glance toward the retreating innocent figure that headed to meet his father was now making a dash after him, almost afraid of something. Without giving a thought, they also made a mad run after their navy haired friend, confused yet afraid on what was about to happen.

But at the same time, what they were about to discover change not only the lives of the small group of friends, the lives of the villagers, but the life of the innocent boy and mysterious child...

The trio of different ages headed to Allen house as fast as they can, by the time they walked around the streets of their lonely village. They noticed of the different air coming from the villagers as they were rained were gossips and moving in slow rushes of shadows back and forth, forth and back in hasty panic of fear, worry, and pity.

"Oi, did you hear?"

"No, what is it?"

"That cursed boy father..."

"Yes, I heard...Such a sad fate, the father was a very kind man..."

"It's probably that cursed monster fault."

"The small hut was suddenly burned out of nowhere! They say that someone went mad and slash the father in front of that poor child..."

"His hair turned white. And there's that ugly scar on his left eye."

Each word that had spilled from the villager mouth only gave them a shadow omen on who were they talking about and it gave a fuel of rage that they persecuted their Allen, who was kind, sweet, pure and harmless.

Especially to Kanda, who was about to explode from rage for the villager_ filthy_ words. He would've give them a glare, which he did, but he didn't have time for those villagers, he needed to find his moyashi.

The three had headed as fast as they can to Allen house, oblivious to what's in front of them. By the time they had stopped, this wasn't the sight that you would see everyday nor would greet them.

A crowd of worries, fear, and panic was surrounded at the front door to where their Allen and his foster father, Mana had lived. Immediately, Kanda made his way through the crowd, pushing them without giving a sign of care, because all that matter was that he needed to find Allen. Lavi and Lenalee were behind him, but had to be polite to do so, eventually catching up with their friend.

This time, it was Kanda who stopped by the moment his gaze had fell on a unfamiliar white that had stand out and was sitting next to a charcoal black body that was easily known that he was burned to death.

The white-haired child was faintly sobbing quietly that only the three could hear, mourning to the man that had been burned, his posture lifeless as faint glitter of tears drip to the ground.

Lenalee, who felt that she needed to comfort him had accidentally step on a twig, that had made a loud snap. The white-haired boy turning his head around in shock, his silver eyes widen in surprised as more tears fell down.

Kanda cobalt-eyes widen, realizing who the white-haired was. Immediately, he went to his side, placing himself next to him by one knee and the other leg balancing himself and wrapping his arms around the boy pale neck and whisper reassuring words as he laid some gentle kisses on his moyashi neck . He couldn't believe it...his moyashi hair had turn white from so much trauma in such a short time, still...

Cobalt eyes moved up and down to look at the traumatized, now white-haired boy. The white-haired only seemed to make the boy skin paler, tears still running down on his cheek as his silver eyes were full of sorrow and pain, and his lips set in a painful frown.

"Allen..." Kanda tried to get the boy to respond, his eyes not taking away from his moyashi beautiful and pure soul and body..

Lenalee and Lavi eyes widen realizing it was their friend that was there, crying, through they already knew, just wasn't sure due to the white hair...

After some moments, Allen started to turn to face Kanda, everything still in sorrow and pain, slowly everything turn for him, but when Kanda is here, everything does seem to turn.

"Y...uu?" He said, realizing that he was still crying and he was in front of Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi.

Kanda could only smiled reassuringly as Lavi and Lenalee crouched closer to Allen; Lenalee hugging his small shoulders and Lavi checking for any inspection of damage on Allen and the house, still giving a worried glance at him.

_BANG!_

All head turn to the sudden noise at the front with a look of shock and confusion; Allen who somehow regained some sense of reality turn his head as well, but soon paled at the person who suddenly appeared, making his friends and lover more confused (But more of a expression of pure hate from Kanda glaring at the person that made his moyashi suddenly tensed and his beautiful silver- eyes filled with fear.)

A man around his thirties with vibrant red hair just like Lavi, except longer at his back and he had brown eyes instead of green like Lavi. He was wearing some sort of western clothing with faint Japanese style in it; mostly black with gold-trimmings and a hat along with a phantom of the opera mask covering at least half of his face. What's more strange, there was a strange, golden looking bird/thing floating around him.

"C-C-Cross...!" Allen squeaked out the man name, crouching himself close to Kanda as much as possible.

The man name Cross, his eyes narrow seeing how close the girly looking blue haired kid, he was to Allen, who had white haired now. What the fuck happen to the kid while he wasn't here when the last time he had visited him and Mana? It was then,he took a better look at the burned corpse next to the kids; burnt pretty badly, the shape and size around a average man...

Shit, he was too late.

Narrowing his eyes more, he said, "Brat, you're coming with me." Mana made him promised when something happens to him, he should take care of Allen in his place. Almost like he knew that he would die...

Allen could only stare dumbfound at Cross. He didn't want to leave Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, or anyone else in the village, most of all he didn't want to leave Kanda. He could easily feel Lenalee and Yu grip on him tighten when Cross declared, both giving wary glares and Lavi as well was also glaring, demanding an explanation.

Cross, on the otherhand was on the short of his impatience just growl and grabbed the brat thin and pale arms, forcing him to stand up. The girly brat and adorable looking girl their grips loosening at the sudden tug from Allen being pulled up.

"Brat. We don't have time for this." Cross informed, not clearly getting to the point of the conversation and started to head outside while dragging a staggering Allen, but was soon stop at the front by a man with Chinese heritage around eighteen with long purple hair in a light color tied in a ponytail and was wearing a dark-emerald green kimono with a sun-color sash and some faint stripes of different shades of oak, just like Lenalee, he had amethyst color eyes.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee nearly yelled, glad that her older brother here to at least tell the man to let go of Allen.

Lenalee older brother eyes soften when seeing his little sister, but soon started to harden up when he face the man named Cross.

"Komui. Move the hell out of my way." Cross demanded for the Chinese man to move out of the way, still keeping a death-gripped on Allen.

"Cross. Explain why you are dragging Allen and let him go." Komui countered, demanding answers.

Cross could only sigh, "Look. Mana told me if anything happens to him, I get the responsibility of looking after the fucking brat here. So don't you dare stop me, Komui." He explained, not giving another glance at the boy nor the other children.

"But still-!" Komui tried to reason with him, but to no avail when Cross just intervene.

"Mana knew something was going to happen to him. That's why he told me to look after the brat, because if he doesn't leave now. HE will be next, sooner or later." Cross emphasized on he on the last sentence, hoping that Komui will get the idea.

The older Lee had to bite his lips lightly. He knew Cross for a long time now, because of that he knew the man as much as Mana did. The fact that he's here and Mana had died could only mean one thing...

"All right. But you better take care of Allen." Komui reluctantly agreed, regretting his choice when he saw the children shocked expression.

"I thank you for your common sense, Komui." Cross said sarcastically, now leaving when the man moved out the way dragging a fearful Allen.

Kanda was the one who immediately stand up and instantly block the man taking his lover way. His eyes full of hate at the man and possessiveness for his Allen that was still in a state of shock.

"Who the hell do you think you are, taking what's mine?" Kanda demanded, feeling more and more impatient at losing his control.

Cross only could give a glance at the brat before his mind click on who the brat was, scowling he said,"I think you know who I am. I'm this brat guardian from now on since his foster father had died in the fire. So I have every right to take this brat with me, pansy."

Kanda was about to charge at the man, but was soon stopped when Komui had grabbed his arms in attempt to stop him.

"Stop it, Kanda. I know how much you care about Allen, but as much as I don't like it. Cross is right, he have responsibility to take Allen into his care." Komui explained, still frowning at the man that was now Allen guardian.

Kanda turn his head to glare at the older Lee like he was crazy! Komui should know him better than this. If his Allen goes, then surely he knew of the consequence that will happen to this village, does this man want that?

"I'm afraid that if Allen stays here any longer, he'll be targeted just like Mana. Please understand, Kanda." Komui beg the navy-haired child to stop and understand the situation, hearing a low hiss of warning from Cross to not say anymore than already.

He was about to protest some more, but Lavi stepped in, now choosing the right time to intervene.

"Yu, I know how you feel. But I think Komui is right." Lavi said, he didn't miss the glances between the man name Cross and Lenalee older brother.

The navy-haired boy gave a glare at his so-called friend,"Baka Usagi...Say one more word and your dead meat."

_BANG!BANG!_

They all turn to look at Cross, who had enough of the stalling and arguments. He just marched out, carrying Allen in one arm wrapped around his waist without anybody stopping his way.

Kanda tried to wriggle out of Komui grip so he could get Allen, but to no avail since Lavi was standing in front of him and the older Lee was more taller than him.

Allen didn't know what the heck just happen to him. Everything was falling apart and spinning around him; His precious father had died and the worst devil is now his guardian. He had to leave the village, leave Yu for who knows how long! Why was there a fire in the first place? What was Cross trying to do when he look so pissed off when Kanda and Komui were stalling him?

He knew only one thing...He wasn't going to come back for a while...He won't see Kanda nor his friends or the village...

Allen silver eyes made contact with Kanda cobalt ones. Beautiful cobalt eye's full of fear and guilt on what's about to come.

Kanda felt moyashi made eye contact with him. Silver eyes full of gratitude and sorrow toward him made Kanda guilt increase tens-fold. Then he smiled and mouthed a few words that immediately broke his heart:

_Aishiteru Yu. I'll be back, soon, okay?_

* * *

><p>Yep, that's the first chapter. Through I have some shit-assed essays to work on through I'm feeling lazy and I only been at like what? Barely the third chapter of the book and I got another essay to write? And I gotta deal with Journalism classes, change my schedule and I'm behind man. Shit assed sucks a lot.<p>

Anyway, I need u all to vote on my poll on which stories I should work on next, including this one.

Review plz and if u have any questions, I'll answer u by PM.

This story was inspired by the picture; ++Yullen:Lotus prince++ by =rebornedphoenix at deviant.I'll place the link at my account.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

Disclaimer I do not own any DGM. All rights belong to Hoshino Katsura, the author and illustrator.

Summary: There was once a village that was cursed and blessed by a Demon Prince. The prince demanded for them to give their purest and innocent bride to him in return he will give prosperity for their plague village. They were happy yet sad at the fact they will give their courting age of purest man or woman to the prince. This had continued on for few decades now, Allen Walker, a boy from the outside village and is already finished with training with his mentor found himself back in the village that he finds so familiar and nostalgia with. What will happen when it was he, who the prince wanted all this time? What had happen between the two? Meetings, flashbacks, romance, hurt and comfort, and reunion take's place.

Inspired by the picture of "++Yullen:Lotus prince++ by =rebornedphoenix" and is a gift to her, hope you like, girl and thank thee for the inspiration.

* * *

><p>Eight years later...<p>

A 15-year boy in plain rust red kimono with faint red lined stripes and dark green obi around his thin waist, making the pale white skin stand out. A black, cotton shawl covered his snowy hair, his silver-eyes that sparkles with so much optimism and the red-scar shaped like an upside-down pentacle over his left eye, the scar reaching his cheek.

Walking toward the hill that wasn't far from the village rumor to have worship the Lotus demon. A small golden sphere looking companion with wings and tails, four feet and a pair of horns with a design of a cross on it's face had flew around the petite boy that carry a katana on his waist, wrapping his left hand in bandages again and started to walk down the hill toward the village.

"Ne, Tim...is this the right place where master said it would be?* The petite boy ask his golden companion that flew ahead of him by a few feet.

The small creature name Tim only turn around and give a slight nod if that was possible for such a creature. Turning back and flying toward the village in a easy-going pace, staying by his current master side.

"Then lead the way Tim." the petite boy said playfully, following his golden companion heading toward the village.

It wasn't strange that master told him to go do something insane...but to deliver something unknown and normal orders was strange...normally that man would be giving orders for him to buy alcohol that were expensive, constantly getting in debt and the person paying for it was none other than him. And the sheer number of debts that he had to pay up were more than he could handle if wasn't cunning enough to pay them back through gamble...*Shrugs* that had him remember his worst childhood now...

_"Wonder what this village be like?"_ he thought to himself as he headed toward the village entrance.

"Lenalee-chan!" Komui call out to his little adorable sister that he will not let any man near her.

He call out again, walking around the busy streets of the small village for their upcoming ritual that had pass down from every decade to decades... The tradition when this village would have to offer their purest maiden in order to continue the peace and prosperity that started to many, many years ago...

And this year, it seems his Lenalee, his adorable little sister seems to be the most known for to be pure.

The older Lee didn't want his sister to be gone and she didn't want to leave him or her friends here either, but rules are rules as much as he protested it. It might be his mind fooling him, something that nag him that the village had change and no longer care about their people anymore now. For that very year, he thought everyone was back to normal when sweet Allen-kun was around that time, through it seems it was him who only believe that they did go back to normal when he noticed some changes with Allen-kun.

Injuries that constantly keep coming each time he had treated Allen-kun, every time he ask the sweet boy, Allen would only say, "I only fell down." as his excuse. But he knew better, someone had loathed the sweet boy when he very first came to this village with his foster father, Mana Walker. Through at the same time, the boy had fitted inside the cold hearted Kanda-kun heart, making the stoic boy more outgoing, althrough only when it's only arguements, and giving Allen-kun a nickname dub: Moyashi.

Not very creative, but still new and quite sweet if seen in his view and Allen-kun. The older Lee could see the way Kanda had look at Allen, when the snow-haired boy wasn't looking at his direction. Ah, yes, the gaze of want and affection toward he give toward the pure child was quite a surprised, but it was to be expected. Even Lavi-kun, Lenalee-chan, and himself knew Kanda that well, and Allen-kun always did have that effect on people.

Sighing again, Komui continued to move his head frantically, not seeing the person in front of him just crash to him with a light thud. The older Lee was quite startled and had been push back a bit, standing up straight, he apologize and hope that the person who bump to him was alright, "I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

The older Lee noticed that the person was shorter by a couple of feet at least, quite slender and is wearing a scarf over his head for some reason.

The hooded person only step back a bit, speaking out such a gentle and melodious voice, "I'm all right, sir. It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either. "

Star-strucked at how the voice sounded so kind, unlike the villagers tone except the children and few kind people and elders the older Lee was. And for some reason, so strangely familiar as well...

"Um, sir...are you all right?" the gentle voice of the child, as he concluded from his height and tone for the moment.

Fixing his glasses to get more better view and focusing again, he gave a smile and said, "Yes, I am. Such a polite young man!"

The older Lee hasn't seen it, but he was sure the young lad gave a polite and warm-hearted smile.

"That's good, sir...um, may I ask you something?" He ask with such shyness, prof would be the fidgeting and turning his head away.

"Yes, what is it, young man?" Komui had replied politely, wondering what the young lad would ask for.

"Um, do you know a man of Komui Lee?" He ask, continuing, "I got lost around this village and I don't know what he looks like."

The older Lee was shocked, really? It seem that this meeting wasn't coincidence after all, wonder how would this lad knew someone measly as him. Shaking out of his shock, he laugh and smile, "Young man, that would be me. Komui Lee at your service."

The young lad just had a happy cheer, "That's great! Master wanted me to deliver something to you, Lee-san." He fumbled something through his bag in a hurry now, frantically searching for something that was 'deliver' as he said.

Komui could not help, but be puzzled to who this 'Master' this young man was talking about. Opening his mouth to ask more, the young lad only made a joy gasp as he pull out a black letter with a gold emblem...and that emblem to be some sort of CROSS!

"Master wanted this letter to be deliver to you." the petite child handed to him, which the older Lee accepted it with a serious expression.

"I see. Thank you, but would you tell me your name?" Komui had to ask this boy his name in case, to be sure if this letter is from this-this- IDIOT! THAT DRUNKARD, WOMANIZING FOOL! had the GUTS to give a talk after eight hellish years! oh boy, whatever that idiot had to say, this better be a good message that he had to send this boy here.

Still having the scarf over his head, the older Lee could've detected a polite smile, "It's Allen, Allen Walker."

...Oh yes, torture with his alchemy mixing for sure on that fool. *evil laughing*

He was piss, literally piss for sure...

Close to having his Mugen to slice the baka usagi neck, making him headless for sure till Lenalee had to interrupt by hitting him square in the head with a water bucket. Luckily for him, there was no water or else he be having to go take a shower again.

"Mou! Kanda-kun, stop trying to kill Lavi when today is important!" Lenalee scolded, her forest green hair tied in twin pigtails, wearing a bluish kimono with silver etching lines and butterfly designs and her green obi tied around her waist.

"Ariagatou Lenalee...*Lavi had said weakly on the ground, badly beaten up and is about to pass out, his kimono also the same color except for designs of seals on them etches in different colors, having a white obi that seems to about to fall apart.

"Tch. Baka usagi deserve it." Kanda simply said, indifferent. Sheathing his katana Mugen on his sheath that was put between his waist and the black obi that had also match the same kimono color with designs of lotus blossoms.

Lenalee had to sigh, really...this is the last time she would see her friends and she wanted to spend the remainder of her time as much as possible and make it worth something to remember. Through, she wish she could Allen-kun again, all of them three, including her wanted to see the boy again. Especially Kanda, who miss him the most after seeing him taken in front of his eyes and not being able to do anything to help him...

It's been eight years since that happen, things had changed drastically.

The Samurai seem to be always resilient to leave here and look for his lover, but the snow-haired boy said he would be back someday... And so he waited, day and night as the season changed from the mild springs, to the hot summers, to the warm fall, and to the cold winters, having days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months and months turning to years as he waited...

Now that the day of the ritual, the tradition that had pass down is now here...his Allen is not here...and Lenalee is given the most majority here as his, but he had a feeling Lenalee and Komui knew who the demon, this filthy village God was...

Moving his gaze to the lake that had been fill with his favorite flowers: Lotus. He can easily remember this is where he had confess his love to his moyashi, smiling to himself in his mind as he can easily image of his moyashi that had went red and said he felt the same way. Leading him to the lake that night, showing him the fireflies that roam around like stars, the moon so pure and white reminding himself of his Allen snow-white hair that radiated into the calm waters, giving a smooth reflection of itself, the lotus blossoms seem to glow on that beautiful night.

His forest haired female friend had tap him out of his daze, focusing on the purple eyes that show's reassurance like usual, "Don't worry. Allen will be back someday."

Lavi stood up, feeling his bruises getting better now and stretching himself, "Lenalee-chan right, Yuu-chan. Moyashi-chan will be right-"

That comment was soon cut off due to Kanda having Mugen shoved a few millimeters at the fiery haired boy throat, giving a glare that could kill a rat, literally. Lavi instantly regretted that as he pale white and sweatdropping with one thought, _"Shit~ I'm gonna die..."_(No duh, Lavi. -_-).

As Lenalee was prepared to throw another water bucket at him, her older brother Komui, had come running down toward them. Making himself trip at the process, but surprisingly not falling flat on his face on the ground. Kanda stop what he was doing to pay attention at the older Lee, even Lavi forgot at the moment that he had Mugen still shove close to his throat and look at Komui.

"Lenalee!" Komui yell to get his sister attention, stopping in front of them as he took several deep breaths.

"What's wrong, nii-san?" Lenalee ask her brother with worry. Komui doesn't usually panic or rush like this unless it was very important.

"Lenalee-hah-it's-hah-important-hah-to-hah-you and-hah- those-hah-two-hah- as well!" Komui had finally finish that sentence, finding his breathing stable again and coughing a bit.

"What is it now, sister-complex?" Kanda asked in an uncaring tone, still having Mugen out.

"Yeah. What is it, Komui-san? You usually don't run out of breath like that." Lavi agreed with Kanda and Lenalee question, having to take steps back till he was behind Lenalee out of the line of death by Kanda here.

The older Lee stood up straight, clearing his throat, "I have good news and bad news...concerning you three, especially you, Kanda-kun."

Holding a letter out to show to them, he took out the note and started to read:

_Dear my good friend, Komui,_

_As you know, once you have gotten this letter then it's the day of that fucked up ritual again. Giving you some fair warnings to beware of dangers that might cross that Samurai gaki, baka usagi, Lena-chan and you involved in this._

_And I'm sending my baka deshi(Allen Walker) back, but I'll warn you this Komui...he doesn't remember this damn village, his friends, you or that homo samurai lover of his._

_Thanks,_

_From Cross Marian_

_P.S. You never heard this from me and burn this damn letter after you and those three read it, Komui!_

The three just stood silent, somehow feeling dejected about Cross nicknaming them(other than Lenalee), but the second news had caught them by surprised...Their little Allen was back.

"Wait, Wait!" Lavi had said, making their thoughts stop for a moment. "Komui...what did that say? Allen doesn't remember anything?"

Komui had nodded gravely, "Yes...I seen him myself, he doesn't know who I am or anyone else here..."

"Um...nii-san!" Lenalee call her brother, pointing at Kanda, who seem to be shocked.

"Uh-oh...Yuu broke, Komui..." Lavi said, waving in front of his face and calling his first name over again.

The older Lee only sigh, well this was to be expected reaction anyway...Will Kanda persist to help Allen remember? Or forget all hopes that had been crush in front of him?

...

He didn't want to see what would happen next.

* * *

><p>SHORT STORY!*Shot*<p>

Well, this is it for now folks. Gotta sleep now.

Review please.

And I"m sorry for the long wait and you were disappointed to see only this much when...it took me three months to get this much done. T_T


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

Author Note:

Um...Guys, I'm so sorry if I have not updated Musician of Sorrows, Lotus Prince, or Uso.

Mainly it's because I have lost inspiration for it and I would love to update it if I could, but I just can't anymore. I lost it!*cries*

It's been wonderful to see story alerts, favorites and reviews for those stories.

So that's why despite protest, I'm putting the Musician of Sorrows, Lotus Prince and Uso up for adoption. If you wish to adopt the stories, please pm me and we'll discuss it.

Once again, I apologize very much that I could not finish it till the end, that this is not a chapter but a note, that I lost inspiration for Man fanfics and...

I thank you all that have been so patient...

-KuroShiroD.T.

P.S. I have started to obsess with Monochrome Factor.


End file.
